1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates a solid state lighting, and more specifically to an LED lighting assembly.
2. The Related Art
As the luminance of LED improving continually, and the characteristic of the LED is more luminous efficiency, less volume and more colours, so the LED as a light source is used in more and more lamps. And the LED lamp as a lighting lamp or a decorating lamp is more and more used in general life.
A prior LED lamp includes a lamp holder, a circuit board which some LED chips welded on and a light guiding lens, thereof, a jack is welded on one end of the circuit board. At least two LED lamps can connected each other by the jack. Neverheless, while the distance of each couple of LED chips welded on the circuit board is less, and the two LED lamps connect each other, the distance of two LED lamps is larger than the distance of two LED chips anear each other, so when the two LED lamps connected are lighting, a clearly dark zone will be appear, or the two LED light strips are arranged adjacent to each other a dark zone is generated in the connecting zone.
While the LED lamp is used, the dark zone will affect the result of lighting. And the sort of LED lamps cannot connect each other firmly, the LED lamp is easy off for loosing.